Asleep, not Dead
by bluecashew
Summary: After the attack on the compound, Tobias makes his way back to chicago. As Johanna's second he must look after the city and find accommodation for everyone. But in his free time, Tobias and his friends sit in the hospital with Tris, who was put in a coma after the attack.
1. Chapter 1

||Hi guys, so this is kinda a story I wanna continue with so I would love it if you could comment on what you like and don't like about it. The story is also on Wattpad, the story is slightly more ahead on Wattpad than on here at the moment. I hope you enjoy it!||

Chapter 1

We drive past the fences and stop by the front doors, which are no longer manned by guards. We get out, and Zeke seizes his mother's hand to steady her as she shuffles through the snow. As we walk into the compound, I know for a fact that Caleb succeeded, because there is no one in sight. That can only mean that they have reset, their memories altered forever.

"Where is everyone?" Amar says.

We walk through the abandoned security checkpoint without stopping. On the other side, I see Cara. The side of her face is badly bruised, and there's a bandage on her head, but that's not what concerns me. What concerns me is the troubled look on her face.

"What is it?" I say.

Cara shakes her head.

"Where's Tris?" I say.

"I'm sorry, Tobias."

"Sorry about what?" Christina says roughly. "Tell us what happened!"

"After Caleb went into the weapons lab, Tris went after him. Caleb only just survived the death serum but was shot by David. When Tris came in she had him at gunpoint, Caleb found enough strength to get up and set off the memory serum but David turned and shot her. She has survived but she is in a coma. The doctors say she hardly has any chance of survival."

"No," Christina says, shaking her head. "No way. There has to be some mistake."

Cara's eyes well up with tears.

Its then that I realize: Of course Tris would go, she probably wanted to go instead of him in the first place.

Christina yells something, but to me her voice sounds muffled, like I have submerged my head underwater. The details of Cara's face have also become difficult to see, the world smearing together into dull colours.

All I can do is stand still - I feel like if I just stand still, I can stop it from being true, I can pretend that everything is all right. Christina hunches over, unable to support her own pain, and Cara embraces her, and all I'm doing is standing still.

We give Zeke and his mother time to grieve but soon enough they make the courageous decision to turn of Uriah's life support system. His mother holds one of Uriah's hand and the other is on the side of his face, Zeke is holding Uriah's other hand and is speaking to him. The sound is muffled and I don't understand what he is saying but there are tears in his eyes from what he is saying to his dying brother.

When they leave his side and walk towards the door their facial expressions change. They are no longer grieving, no longer angry, no longer in pain. They now look all right but sad, at peace.

Christina has tears in her eyes and is quietly sobbing, this is all too much for her: Too many people dying. Will, Marlene, Lynn, Uriah...and Tris. No one believes she will live but we do, we all do.

The door open and Zeke has a smile on his face: I can tell that it is fake. It soon fades once he sees Christina. He embraces her and whispers something into her ear: Something about being strong. They pull away from each other and Zeke locks eyes with me.

"You ready?" He asks.

I shake my head. I don't want to see Tris's limp body. Lying there, unmoving.

"Ok," He understands how I feel. "We will go see Caleb first."

We walk in a line down a corridor that leads to where Caleb is being held in the hospital. I feel that he will remind me of Tris.

Cara pushes the door open and we pile into the room. Caleb is sat up and is staring at me, my eyes lock onto his and I realize that he looks nothing like her.

"How are you feeling?" Asks Cara.

He nods slightly, he looks like he is in pain. "Better, I guess." He speaks slowly and chooses his words carefully, "I can't complain about the conditions I am in, can I?"

I feel him staring at me as I look down at the floor, I look up to find most of the room looking at me. "No you can't complain," I say coldly. "She should be alive, not you."

"You think I don't know that?" He snaps. "I know she should be alive and that I shouldn't. I didn't know she would come after me but she did and I couldn't do anything about that." Tears are forming in his eyes, if I didn't know him I would believe they were real, but I do. "Beatrice was from Abnegation and that is why she came after me, you all know that."

"Her name is Tris." Reply's Christina viciously. "Yes she was from Abnegation but she is our family." She grabs mine and Zeke's hand. "You will not touch a hair on her head without getting through us first. You don't deserve to be her brother." Christina pulls us out and slams the door behind us.

Zeke stares at her bewildered. She nods proudly at herself. "Sorry about that but it was what we were all thinking." And she is right. I walk towards her and wrap my arms around her tightly, she does the same. "You can be in pain, Four. Its only us." She whispers.

"Thank you," I reply. "For everything." I release her and the three of us begin to walk to Tris's hospital room. I hear a door open and shut behind us and the sound of footsteps running towards us. Cara. She silently joins us and walks beside Christina. No one says anything to each other.

This is my first time seeing Tris. When we first arrived we went straight to Uriah. Now I'm going to see her for the first time since I said goodbye. This time I will be saying hello but there will be no one to reply back to me.

We reach the door and my body freezes. I don't want to see her like this but there is no other way. I feel a hand move into mine. It feels rough and is small compared to mine. Christina squeezes my hand and my grip tightens around hers. "Remember Four, its is only us."

Cara opens the door and Christina pulls me in. I don't get far into the room, only enough to allow the door to shut without hitting me.

Unlike Caleb, Tris is lying on her back and isn't looking at me. Her hands are on her chest, one on top of the other. Her blonde hair has been combed and is lying flat on the pillow. One side of her face is bruised and the other side has a cut running down her cheek. One...two...three...four stiches holding her skin together. They have shut her eyes, why do people make death look like sleeping? No. She isn't dead and she won't be. She will survive because she is brave and will never give up.

My feet remain planted on the floor. I just stand still, my eyes wandering over her unmoving body.

Christina walks beside her and touches her hand. The lack of movement from Tris makes her burst into tears. She is unable to hold herself up and sinks to her knees. Christina hides her faces with her hands, the sobbing is continuous as though she doesn't breath.

Cara helps her to her feet and takes Christina out of the room to calm down.

"Do you want me to go?" Asks Zeke.

I shake my head sternly. "If you leave I will do exactly what Christina just did." I don't usually cry but I don't know how else to release how I feel.

"You can touch her you know," Zeke is standing beside her holding one of hands, its seems to be comforting him somehow. "She is warm and still is Tris, not some stranger you don't know."

I walk up to her bed. My hand drags across the bed sheets, I stop by her arm and my hand hovers over hers. I look at Zeke and he nods at me.

I let my hand cover hers and take it in mine. Its small and smooth: Just like it was before. I have to keep remind myself that she is alive, that her body is just trying to repair itself. But sometimes its so hard to believe that she is alive and that she will one day throw her arms around me like she did before. But today is not that day.

We sit and stand around her: Christina, Zeke, Cara and I. None of us know what to say to each other. We sit there for a hour, in a sort of comfortable silence. To some people Tris looks at peace but to me I know that she is wanting to run and scream and join in with Dauntless stunts like she used to.

When the doctor comes in we leave, he will just tell us that she wont survive but we all know she will.

"We should get some fresh air," suggests Zeke. "It will help clear our minds." We all nod in unison.

As we walk to security checkpoint. We see two figures coming closer to us. One is short and has her hair pulled away from her face, which shows a scar on one side. Johanna. The other is tall and slim. She wears odd clothes and I recognise her instantly. Evelyn.

The others stop but I continue to walk towards her. A smile starts to come across her face but then fades quickly as she sees me. We stop in front of each other and I stare at her.

"Tobias?" She searches my face for answers. She gasps and puts a hand across her mouth. "Is Tris..?"

"No," I shake my head. "Coma." I couldn't describe what I saw in the hospital room: I didn't want to remember the way she looked.

In a swift movement Evelyn wraps her arms around me and pulls me tightly against her. I don't move my arms but I bury my face into her shoulder and let the tears stream down my face. She doesn't seem to mind about me getting her shirt damp, instead she allows me to release my emotions as she holds me.

My sobs although muffled by Evelyn's shirt are echoing around the room. This is the first real affection Evelyn has showed towards me for a while. I feel that I am being weak but there is no way that I can express my feelings other than crying.

When I have calmed myself enough, she pulls away from me. "You have to stay over night to sort out the future of our city. You will all help Johanna, then you will go back. I'm sure you will be able to take Tris with you and put her in the hospital there."

"What about you?" I question. She said about me and all my friends but she didn't say what she was going to do.

She smiles lightly, "I'm going to stay here for a while and help get everything sorted. I think I need some time away from our city and allow it to change before I can go back."

"But you don't need to stay here. They will be fine without you," I say. Deep down I don't want my mother to stay here, I want her to come with me.

"Oh Tobias, you will be just fine. Tris is always going to be with you." She touches a hand onto my chest: Across my heart. "I'll speak to you soon." And with that she walks away with Johanna.

I stare at the now empty space in front of me until I feel Christina put an arm around my body. I allow her to lead me through the corridors and back to our room.

All the beds that we used are scruffy and unmade. Christina leaves me at my bed and shows Zeke to a clean bed. No one touches Tris's bed that lies empty beside mine. No one touches Peter's or Caleb's bed: No one goes anywhere near them.

The room is so empty now. With no laughter echoing around it. No smell of muffins coming from the kitchen. I understand that it was Tris who got us through everyday but now she is not here. How are we going to survive? We will all help each other but we all need Tris.


	2. Chapter 2

||Hi guys

So I hope you enjoy this chapter, it was fun to write.

Please say what you enjoy about it and what to improve like last time.

Also if you want to see something happen, please write it in the comments!

Enjoy reading initiates||

The sun seeps through the gaps in the curtains that fall lazily over the windows. I have been awake for a while now, just lying on my bed. I look over to Tris's bed hoping she would be there but when I see she's not I think at how stupid I was being.

I can't stay in here anymore, not with all the memories that are here. I throw my legs over the side and lock my knees as I stand up, hoping my legs won't collapse beneath me.

The floor is cold against my bare feet and a shiver makes it way through my whole body.

I look around at the bodies that lie in beds around the room. My eyes skirt over each body until they reach Christina, her eyes lock with mine - I don't know how long she has been awake. She doesn't hold my stare for long as her eyes fade from mine and move to Tris's bed.

"You wanna leave? I don't wanna stay here either," she says. I nod and quietly put my shoes on so I don't wake anyone up. Once we are both ready, we walk silently out and through the corridors.

We don't say much, make little conversation as our feet unintentionally guide us towards the hospital wing. As we become closer, we begin to see people wearing white lab coats. These people have been brought in from some other cities to keep control of the compound after the memory wipe.

When we reach Tris's room, Christina walks into the room with ease. However, I yet again freeze in the doorframe. I don't stand there for long though because Christina drags me in and shoves me into a chair. She stands in front of me with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Four, I may sound harsh but you have to hear this. You need to get over the fact that Tris is in a coma because it's is taking over you. We need you here not in some distant fantasy world where you are now. So just wake up and deal with it." She walks around to the other side of the bed avoiding my eye contact.

"Christina," I say. "Christina, look at me," I repeat sternly. Reluctantly she looks up at me from under her eyelashes. "I'm sorry, I really am. I didn't know my behaviour was affecting my friends."

She stares at me blankly. "Wait, what? Friends?" I nod. "You hear that Tris! I'm friends with your scary boyfriend who hated me from day one!" She shouts. And then for some strange reason, Christina starts jumping around the room shouting at the top of her voice: "I'm friends with Four!"

At first I try to hold in my laughter but soon it becomes to strong to hold back and my laughter fills the room with Christina's shouting. Christina starts becoming breathless from shotuing so lies on her back on the floor; however she joins in laughing with me. I don't remember laughing this much for a while now, actually I don't remember last time I had a friend to laugh with.

Out of the blue, the door opens revealing a young man with a confused expression across his face. "Can you please reduce your noise level, you may wake up some of the paitents." Christina and I look at each other over the bed and begin laughing again. We look back at the man who now looks quite angry and begin laughing harder. Soon we are in hysterics with tears streaming down our face.

By the end of it, neither of us can breath steadily and we are both holding our stomachs from the pain that we have made by laughing. I look at my watch on my wrist that I took from my bedroom and see that it is only half an hour till the meeting. I stand up and walk around the bed so I can help Christina back onto her feet. "Come on crazy, we have to go now." She accepts my hand as I pull her up. Christina holds my arm for a moment so she can regain her balance.

"Hello Johanna."

"Dean," Her arms stay by her side as she stands opposite the man. Its an odd sight to see; someone from Amity not being happy and welcoming people and greeting people with hugs, the faction system is already wearing off of Johanna.

"Study their body language," Dean says to the people with clipboards who arond by him. Their eyes go straight down to their clipboards and their hands move quickly as they write down notes on us. "Its fascinating. In other experiments, it took longer for the different factions to fade from people, however, Chicago is quite open to not having the factions."

"We are no longer an experiment, you have no right to study us!" I swipe the clipboard out of the hands of the closest person to me who was writting. They go to pick it up but I quickly stand on it making it muddy from the soles of my shoes.

"Leave it," says Dean to the young male. He stands and makes his way to the back of their crowd to be with the other people who don't have clipboards. "Tobias Eaton. We have studied you quite closely. You are genetically damaged yet you are aware in simulations. An Abnegation result in your aptitude test but we think you are a special Divergent, hardly even able to see it, so close to normal that you just go through as normal. You did well in Dauntless, passing both of the physical and mental stages. Back to you aptitude result, we believe that you were meant to get a Divergent result but your farther told you what to do and you knew what was coming. You didn't want another beating so you did what your farther told you to do, so you could get an Abnegation result. Its a shame, if you did get an inconclusive result we would have got you out at the same time as Amar."

"I never wanted to be saved, I enjoyed it in Dauntless and that why I chose it, becuase they were free." I don't want to talk to Dean any longer. I want to go see Tris and be able to hold her close to me and her hold me back. But I know both of them are just wishes.

"Yet you were planning on leaving Dauntless and going to join your mother in the Factionless. Why were you going to do that if you enjoyed being in Dauntless?" Dean smirks as me as whispers come from behind me. I know Zeke and Christina already knew that but I'm guessing that Hana and Johanna didn't.

"I was planning on leaving because I didn't belong in Dauntless. Although I think selflessness and bravery are the same thing, I was meant to be in Abnegation." As I say it i try to hold Dean's stare but i can't look into those snake like eyes any longer, My eyes drfit away and I consontrate on a point just over his shoulder.

"But you stayed because of Beatrice Prior, no Tris she changed it to," the sound of her name makes me snap to attention. I lock my eyes to his and my body becomes tense, waiting for the next thing that is going to come out of his mouth. "Poor thing that she is in a coma, but I guess it is her fault seeing as she was stupid enough to go after Cal-"

Dean isn't able to finish his sentence before my fist smashes into his jaw. He falls back into the crowd who fail to catch him as they move away from me, Dean hits the floor with a loud thump and lies on his back with his hands over his face. Without even thinking I lift my leg up and kick him hard in the ribs, a sound escapes Dean's mouth, I don't know what it was. A scream? A groan? Again I kick him, my foot hitting him in the chest. Dean moves his hands down to his side to protect them from another kick from me. The idiot. He has left his whole face unprotected. For one last time, I lift up my leg and smash my foot down on his face, knocking him out cold.

"Tobias!" I hear someone to the left of me scream. I turn my head to find the face belonging to the voice, I see someone running towards me. They reach me quite quickly and pull me away from Dean's crumpled up body. Once I am away the person leaves me on the floor and walks to Dean. I can't really see much due to the tears that have fromed in my eyes and I don't know who the person is.

"Hey Four," I recognise the voice immediately. Christina. She sits down beside me and rests her arm across my shoulder. "It's alright, if you didn't punch him then I was going to myself."

Another voice enters the converstion. "I had to hold her back," laughs Zeke.

"I'm sorry," I say. I look to where Zeke has crouched in front of me, now my vision is clear I can see that his cheeks are quite red and he has a frown on his face.

"There is nothing you should be sorry about Four, you didn't do anything wrong." I know Christina is only trying to make me feel better but i know what I did wasn't right and I should have just held back my anger for the rest of the meeting - then punched him.

Doors open at the end of the room and a group of guards come in. Evelyn - who I'm guessing is the person who called me earlier - walks over to them. I know she will try and not allow them to arrest me but soon enough they begin the walk over to me. Again Christina and Zeke say that I have done nothing wrong but the guards don't listen to them. My hands are tied behind my back and I'm lead out of the room.

I spend the rest of the day in a cell. They give me dinner but I don't eat it. A nurse came in to tend to my split knuckles, at first I don't let her but the throbbing pain of them is too much. She also tried to make me eat but to no success. Half an hour before we are planned to leave, Zeke comes into collect me.

"Nice room," he jokes. "Nice and... homely." I laugh at him as I walk over to the door. "They looked at the footage and said that it wasn't your falt and they aren't going to press charges."

"Well that's kind of them, maybe next time I'll ask them to decide a bit quicker."

Zeke laughs and begins to walk down the corridor to leave the building. I'm was put near the end so we have a long distance to walk. On the way, Zeke gives me a muffin because he heard that I didn't eat earlier. As we come out the men's cell block I walk towards the door so we can leave, however before i can leave Zeke grabs my arm and pulls me down to the women's cells. "You weren't the only person to get arrested today."

"What do you mean?"

"After you left, Christina started shouting and arguing with everyone. Then she saw one of Dean's minions writting about her behaviour, she well... punched him in the face."

"God, I missed that?" Zeke nods. "How shit."

"Oh and Amar then started arguing with the guards about arresting you both. He didn't get arrested though, just cautioned."

"I wish I saw that," I grumble.

"I don't blame you." Zeke stops for a moment to listen to something then continues walking. "Well this is going to be fun."

At first I don't understand what Zeke is talking about but soon I hear Christina's screaming. It isn't very clear what she is saying but I know that she is arguing with someone. We round a few more orners before we see a guard standing at Christina's door.

"Who do you think you are! You are no better than me just cause you are a Divergent! My friend is a better Divergent than you will ever be!" A fist flies out but the guard dodges it.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, you stupid girl. They will keep you here over night if you keep lashing out at everyone." The guard remains calm with her so I tell Zeke to hold back for a moment.

"I'm not staying here! I am going home whether you like it or not," Christina snaps.

"Don't worry, I want you to leave and your friends are coming to collect soon. If you would just quieten down and stop annoying others around you."

"You arrested me and Four for no reason." The guards nods at her. "Can I just go now? I just want to go home and see Tris, Four and Zeke."

The guard looks down the corridor to where we are standing. He smiles at us, "you don't have to wait long Christina."

A head appears from the doorway and a smile comes across her face. Christina disappears again and the guard steps out the way. Although its not a long distance between us, she runs at us and throws her arms around my neck. I hesitate for a moment before hugging her back tightly. When we break, she wraps her arms around Zeke and gives him a hug. After a moment, she pulls back and looks between us both; "Lets go home."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

We walk up the staircase to the top of Erudite, where the offices are. It is only Johanna and I now. The others went to get their apartments chosen; Christina offered to get me one with them but I said no due to the fact them are trying to get apartments as high as they can; I rather have one as low as I can. The staircase around the walls almost remind of Dauntless and the Pit, however I still feel like this is my prison and the image of when I saw Tris is still clear in my mind.

As we walk up the staircase, three kids playing tag run past us. One Candor, one Erudite and one Amity. They are young enough not to start school so the faction system has not changed their view on the world yet. The image of the these children playing with each other gives me hope that one day we will all be able to live well without factions and in a world that everyone is everything.

We come to the end of the corridor, now we have to take the lift up to the top of the Erudite building. Sitting outside the lift is an Abnegation and Dauntless girl doing each other hair and giggling at something. The young Dauntless girl has just finished the plate that she was doing in the other girls hair, she has already had her hair done into a bun at the back of her head. She sees Johanna and I and whispers in the Abnegation girls ear. They stand up together and walk towards us. "Hi Four," says the Dauntless girl. I smile at her and go to talk but the Abnegation speaks before me.

"No! He is Tobias Eaton and Beatrice's boyfriend!" She smiles at me as though to get me to agree with her but I stay silent and just smile at them.

"Beatrice? You mean Tris! She was the first jumper and the first on the leader board." Technically they are both right but I don't try to explain it to them as it will take too long and may get confusing for them.

"Bye girls," I say to them smiling. In unison they say goodbye and skip away, hand in hand, down the corridor we just came up. Johanna doesn't say anything to me as we wait for the elevator to come to our level. It arrives with a ding and the doors slide open to allow us in.

As they close behind us Johanna speaks up; "well at least I'm choosing a celebrity." I feel my cheeks go hotter so to hide my embarrassment. She laughs at me and out a hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry, Tobias. Those girls adored you, I could see it. Anyway have you worked out why I am bringing you here?" She questions.

"No. No I haven't," I say, "Should I?"

"No but I assumed that you would have been able to work it out by now." Johanna walks out the elevator as soon as the doors open ending the conversations. She walks effortlessly through the corridors, giving off the impression that she has travelled this route may time before.

The room we need to go into is at the end of a path. At the door are three people, two Dauntless guards and a Candor woman. However before we can get to the door we need to be checked by a different pair of guards at the beginning of the corridor. They mainly search me for weapons seeing as Johanna is in control of Chicago for now. As we get searched I listen in to the conversation at the end of the corridor.

"It's a shame that she was killed, she was search a lovely girl and so young," says the Candor.

"No she isn't dead but she may as well be it's not like she is going to wake up is it? The boy needs to realise that and so do all those friends of his." An older Dauntless man - too old for me to know the name of him.

"She will be fine, you idiots. Look at everything she has done for us, freeing us and showing us we are everything. She better survive." I know this Dauntless. Felix, a year older than me, I saw him a few times at the chasm where we all had drinks.

"Poor girl though, parents dead and her brother is a traitor. All she has left is her boyfriend." says the Candor.

I finally understand who they are talking about; Tris. Johanna sees me getting tense and begins to understand to. She tells the guards to finish and allow us through. At first they say that they can't allow that but finally they do. We walk down the corridor to the door and to the three people. The Candor woman turns around to see Johanna with an arm over my shoulders leading me to them.

"Sorry Miss but does the boy have a pass to come in?" It was the older dauntless who said it, the one that I badly want to punch in the face for what he said.

Felix knows that I heard what they said and understands my body language, "Just let him through Tyrone."

"No the kid needs a pass to get in the room, especially if he is going in with-"

"If you don't let him in then you will need a pass to get in the hospital," spits Johanna.

Tyrone laughs, "I bet you can't even throw a punch, let alone make it do some damaged."

Johanna smiles, "I never said it was going to be me who would punch you." She lets go of my shoulder leaving me free to do what I want and soon enough my fist collides with his nose. I already hear the other two guards running towards us but I don't bother about them. Also my hand is throbbing again; I look down to see that I have pulled out my stitches that were healing my split knuckles.

"Tris is better than you will ever be," I spit at him. As soon as I said it the two guards come up behind me and one of he hauls Tyrone to his feet and drags him away,

"Absolute idiot he is," says the guard. He looks at me and smiles "You just did what I wanted to do all day." He pats me on the shoulder and walks back down to resume his position.

"Now open the door and let Tobias in."

Johanna leaves me in the room on my own so she can go speak to the people outside. I believe that she doesn't want me to hear what she is going to say but the walls aren't that thick in Erudite and I can hear most of the things she is saying.

"What do you think you were doing? Emily, I thought I could trust you and now he won't want to go anywhere near you. You are both meant help him but now you have been rude about Tris. Now I want you to keep your mouths shut unless you are spoken to, ok?"

The door opens and Johanna walks in with Emily and Felix. They sit at the couch to the left of me and Johanna sits opposite me. She clears her throat and the other two apologies to me; I decide to ignore them and only speak to Johanna.

"Why am I here, Johanna?" I ask without looking at her. I keep my hands in my lap - mainly to stop me from punching Emily and Felix.

It isn't Johanna who speaks up, it is Emily - great. "Tobias, you are here to be offered a job in Chicago. You will be in control of accommodation and the wellbeing of the people in society. Also you will in charge of leaving and entering Chicago and the number of people that live here. To add to that, Tris will be working with you once she wakes up."

"I thought you didn't think she was going to wake up," I say coldly.

"I believe that Tris will wake up due to the fact that she has a amazing group of friends and has a supportive boyfriend, also she a very strong woman."

"Most of our friends are dead anyway. There are only five of us left. I stand and walk towards the door, not even knowing if it is okay to leave. "I will tell you my answer in the morning."

"Oh my god, Tobias! This is amazing, you have to say yes!" Christina shouts. I made my way up to her room and she got Zeke and Shauna in from next door.

"You are thinking of not taking it aren't you?" says Shauna. I look at her and shrug. "You don't have to you know. We aren't going to think any different if you take it or not, but you have to think of what this job will do for you and I know it will do a lot for you."

"You think I should take it then?" I ask her. Shauna - although Dauntless - always thinks thing through before she speaks or does something, she is always someone I come to if I have troubles.

"Yes, I really think you should." I nod slowly taking in all she has said. Zeke comes from behind me and puts a hand on my shoulder. He agrees with what Shauna said and goes to hand me a drink. I don't look to see what it was but it smells like alcohol, I push it away and stand.

"I need to think I'll see you guys tomorrow." They all say goodbye and I leave without saying another word.

I take my time to walk down to my room that I chose earlier. It gives me time to think about the job and if I'm going to take it.

The key fits perfectly into the lock. The rooms were all newly cleaned this afternoon and the smell of bleach is roaming around the room. I shut the bathroom door before collapsing onto the sofa.


End file.
